There's Party Here in Equestria
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: When Erin got an invitation to Twilight's brother's, Shiny Armor, wedding, she sings There's Party Here in Equestria along with her friends. One B-Side story, Shado and the Draconians got an invitation too.


**There's Party Here in Equestria**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **When Erin got an invitation to Twilight's brother's, Shiny Armor, wedding, she sings _There's Party Here in Equestria_ along with her friends. One B-Side story, Shado and the Draconians got an invitation too.

"Shado!" Monika burst out with a letter.

"Monika, what is it?" Shado asked.

"Derpy gave me this, it just arrived from Canterlot from Twilight." Monika explained panting.

"From Twilight in Canterlot?" The Noble trio asked.

The boys took the letter and fought over it until Shado grabbed it a bit annoyed.

"II'LLLLL read it." Shado calmly said.

_Dear Shado,_

_You and every Draconian are invited to my brother's wedding. Please wear something nice and neat. And I hope you won't act so barbaric at the wedding or any rough treatments while your there._

_Sign, Twilight Sparkle._

"There's a wedding!" Shado gasped.

"A wedding?" The Noble trio gasped.

"And I didn't know Twilight had a brother." Monika said.

"But who's the lucky bride?" Nala asked.

_P.S. The bride is Princess Cadnace, Princess Celestia's niece._

Shado spoke in tongues in sanity and shocked.

"And I didn't know the princess had a niece." Nala said.

"How many relatives does she have?" Tibalet asked.

"Well, we'll go." Shado said. "I'll send this letter to everyone."

Nala smiled until she grabbed Monika to another room. The boys were confused until Nala came out in her Arbian dress making Shado go "Hubba, hubba, hubba!"

Nala giggled until she turned, "Monika, come on out."

"I'm not coming." Monika said from behind a bit peeved.

"I think you look adorable." Nala said.

"Yeah, it can't be that bad!" Shado shrugged.

"I said I'm not coming." Monika repeated.

Nala grabbed the curtians and said, "Don't make me get the Noble trio get you?"

"Alright, alright!" Monika yelled.

Monika came out in a princess dress but she was pouting.

"Ah!" Shado said.

Shade turned to them, "Now what's all the..." Shade jaw drop when he saw Monika and spoke in tongues in shock until he wolf whistled. Monika blushed a little.

"Well, let's get ready boys." Shado said.

The boys nodded but still love-strucked about Nala and Monika's dresses.

_Dear Erin,_

_You are coordintaley invited to my brother's, Shiny Armor, wedding in Canterlot this Saturday. Bring some friends and your boyfriend with you to the wedding. Dress nice and neat and please behave._

"Oh, wedding?" Erin squealed but gasped, "I didn't know Twilight had a brother. That's so cool. I can't wait to see him, I bet he's handesome. But who's the lucky bride?"

Erin read more of the wedding.

_P.S. I forgot to write her name in the letter when Pinkie Pie was talking to me. The bride is with Princess Cadnace, Princess Celestia's niece._

**"NO WAY!" **Erin shouted dropping the letter on her charas, Chestnut, and Aqua. "Actually it's aaaaaaa CANTERLOT WEDDING!"

Erin blasted the title CANTERLOT WEDDING in neon sign making it dull. Erin zoomed up and saw this.

"Oh! Some of you won't believe." Erin told the audience.

Erin snaps her fingers and the title was spectacular with fireworks and roses on the title. Erin now appears as Tinkerbelle.

"In color." Erin said in Tinkerbelle's voice as she giggles.

Music began to play as Erin held a globe of Equestria until her tiny self zoomed to a group of ponies coming to Canterlot. She went to MacinTosh dressed as a groom and then to Cranky Doodle dressed as a bride.

Erin: **There's a party here in Equestria**

**There's excitement in the air**

**People pouring in from near and far**

**'Cause a niece and a bro are gonna have a weddin' **

As Snips and Snails ride a pig, the pig squealed because Erin is giving it a manicure until Snips and Snails almost fell. Erin grabs them dressed as barber until she poof to show their hair messy.

**There's a party here in Equestria**

**Ev'rybody will be there**

**So if you're a pouper or a shah**

**Do something wilh your hair!**

Erin went up to three teenagers, Heather, Courtney, and Anne Maria, as a show host. She went to a guy with a turban and spins him around. She appears as an earring on Nefara. She appears as a huge lady with a big accent. She transforms Nefara into a big lady with dress and jewerly. Nefara screamed and ran away.

Erin is a French painter and painting a picture. When Milky Holmes appear, Erin paints them magically to show their wearing beautiful dresses for the wedding. The girls are amzed by this. Erin throws the paint baord down and surfs it leaving a rainbow.

**You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty**

**A turban that's unravelling just won't do**

**No earrings that are taste|ess or gaudy**

**You're gonna |ook gorgeous when I get through**

**There's a party here in Equestria**

**So I'm goin' to paint the town**

**if you want to see what colors are**

**Follow me around**

Erin hands out everypony and toons newspaper. Erin tears through one dressed in a lady's tuex. She transforms in front of a building with Shiny Armor and Cadnace's picture on it.

All: **Shiny Armor's gettin' married**

**And it's gonna be the wedding of the century**

Erin: **My buddy bro's gettin' married and you're gonna see**

**Just how much I can do**

Erin came by like a weird tourist and then appears as a Tiki. Erin appear normal and held a tray to show Porky who is a bit peeved as he sang.

**You've heard of your Safari Bar Mitzvahs**

**You've all been to a luau sweetsixteen**

**well none of them compare to what this is**

Porky: **The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be bursting**

The Powerpuff girls sang as they flirt a bit and pass by Mr. Cake. Mrs. Cake grabbed him and shoved in back. Erin appeared as a strong boxer and made muscles but had a clothes on until she apepared as a entertainer.

PowerPuff Girls: **There's a party here in Equestria**

**And it's got us all aglow**

Erin (Arnold Schwarzenegger's voice): **if a street rat could have come so far**

**Maybe I could do it**

Erin (entertainer): **Sure, there's nothin' to it**

Kokoro was at the balcony while Erin came in as a beautiful cop woman. Kokoro was makign a bad comment making Erin bump her hip at Kokoro making her fly away.

Kokoro: **There's a party here in Equestria**

**But we're not sure that we'll go**

**For although the bride is ladidah**

**The groom is awfully low**

Erin is as Chet Ubatcha and making a news announcement while Erin came in like a little kid with a ball cap with Discord mask. She looks a the guards until she appears in front of the camera until the Chet Ubatcha Erin pushed her down doing the **What could possibly go wrong? **part.

Erin (in Chet's voice): **Now we take you down to the palace**

**Where ev'ryone has celebrated all night long**

Erin: (as a kid): **Without Discord and all of his malice**

**Ev'rybody is happy! What could possibly go wrong?**

Outside the castle, the Draconians appeared singing while riding camels.

Draconians: **There's a party here in Equestria**

**And we're gonna have to behave**

Tibalet:** While they're all munching caviar**

**Create a small disturbance**

**I'll sneak up flom behind**

Akira, wearing a crown and a pink and white dress, is gathering the gifts. She even looks at herself in the reflection as she smirks.

Akira: **There's a party here in Equestria**

**And the loot is pouring in**

**I like this wedding stuff so far**

**Maybe if I'm pleasant I'll get to keep a present**

Erin appeared next to Celestia, Luna, and Twilight as a truck load of flowers poured on them. Erin then parked a pig in the stack. Erin is now running like crazy until she appeared to the bridesmaid, the main six.

Erin: **We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers**

**And valets who will carefully park for you**

**the brides maids have been dressing for hours**

**Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too**

Erin appears as a waiter and checks off a list. When Erin sang, **But there's something missing, Yes, a-ha!**, Celestia and Twilight looked around until they realized.

Erin: **There's a party here in Equestria**

**Guests are filling up the room**

**But there's something missing, Yes, a-ha!**

Celestia and Twilight (concern): **Where is the groom?**

Celestia (concern) and Twilight (annoyed): **And the Draconians?**

Somewhere, Shado was at an old building as Monica, Nala, the Noble trio, a wolf, and a fox watched him. Shado took out a box and blew the dust off. As his friends watched, Pinkie Pie appears.

"HELLO!" Pinkie yelled making the girls scream and ran behind Shado who smiled. "SOMEBODY'S GOING TO BE LATE SOMEONE'S FRIENDS OWN WEDDING!"

"Hold on, Pink." Shado said. "There's something I need."

"I gotcha!" Pinkie winked getting out cake and stuff.

She burst out a cake wearing a hula outfit.

"It's a bacholer's party for Shiny Armor!" Pinkie yelled.

Flame was about to drink until Pinkie grabbed it.

"Not for you, we don't need a drunk at the wedding." Pinkie said.

"Darn!" Flame snapped.

Shado shook his head, "No, this is for the wedding." Shado open the box and it was a dagger with a decorated hault.

"Oh that's a nice dagger. Interest nun jelewed accessory. It's sharp." Pinkie said.

"It belonged to our father." Monika explained.

"Your father? You never said a word about your father." Pinkie said in concern then paniced. "Oh if he was a alive, I would invite him to the wedding!"

"Ooh hoo, if he did he'll be yelling his head off." Shado said.

"Shado if your daddy was here, he'll be proud of Celestia's niece marrying a family member of my pal." Pinkie said.

Shado smiled and chuckled as he went to a window.

"Like I said, I wish he could see this." Shado said.

Erin brushed Konata's hair until she tied with a yellow ribbon. That's when she showed her friends their dresses.

"OMG!" Candace squealed.

"Cool!" Konata smiled.

"Nightmare-alious!" SG smiled.

Erin smiled as they waved their dresses.

"We'll be so cute at the wedding." Erin said.

"How did we get invited?" SG asked.

Erin held out cards and gave them to Konata, Candace, and SG and only had five left.

"There's one for Akira but what's the other four for?" SG asked.

"You'll see." Erin smirked.

Erin walked to a balcony and saw Shiny Armor. Candace, SG, and Konata appeared and watched with Erin._

At the palace, Shiny Armor appeared and stared at the ponies and everyone coming to his weddings.

Shiny Armor/Shado: **There's a party here in Equestria**

**And the party's all for me/him**

**Just look, you guys, at where we are,**

**And how our/he dreams have come to be!**

Nala stand next to Shado and sang with him. In the other room of the palace, Princess Cadnace began to sing.

Nala/Cadnace: **There's a party here in Equestria**

**And I can't believe it's true**

**After all this waiting, here they/we are**

**They'll/We'll finally get so say "I do!"**

When they all sing, Shiny Armor and Cadnace imagine them kissing while Shado and Nala stand together.

Shado/Shiny Armor: **I never, ever had a real family/knew she had a brother**

Nala/Cadnace: **I never, ever had a real true friend/knew she had a niece**

Shado, Shiny Armor, Nala, and Cadnace: **Someone who could just understand me/them...**

Before the kissing began, Rainbow Dash appeared in front of Shado and Nala yelling. Akira appeared in front of Erin who is watching them with SG, .

Rainbow Dash and Akira: **Hey, c'mon, guys, this mush has gotta end!**

Pinkie and Erin began to sing while making party stuff appeared. Akira and Tibalet blew a blower. When the girls made the guys dressed fancy they were amazed.

Erin and Pinkie: **There's a party here in Equestria**

**And it's starting right away**

**Let's getcha dressed, 'cause you're the star!**

**Hey, c'mon, it's their wedding day!**

Shado and Pinkie took hand/hoove as they walked.

"Shall we?" Monika asked Shade.

"Sure." Shade said, taking her arm.

Nala held hers for the other trio who take hers. The wolf asked for the fox and he takes it.

On the other side, Erin held her arms out for her friends.

"Shall we?" Erin asked.

SG took Erin's left and Candace took the right while Konata takes SG and Akira took Candace's. They all walk to the edge until they fell. The draconians were on a chariot and they rode off.

The girls fell on a flying hover chariot because Phineas and Ferb, in tuexedos, were driving and with them is Isabella, Jack Skellington, Serena, Minty, Sonic, Lita, and Perry, all dress for the wedding.

They all rode, flew, and ran to the palace as everyone waved at them. Tails, Charlie, and Jeremy were waiting for the girlfriends. Sora, Gibson, the hyena trio, and the Foster's were waiting with Carly and Alyssa.

**Shiny Armor's gettin' married, and it's gonna be**

**The wedding of the century**

**Amazing how Shiny could've come so far...**

Everyone begins to start saying **They're/We're/I'm finally getting married** except Akira.

Erin: **They're finally gettin'married**

Celestia and Luna: **They're finally gettin' married**

Shado and the Draconians: **They're finally gettin' married**

Akira: **Look at all these presents!**

Pinkie Pie: **They're finally gettin' married**

Rainbow Dash: **They're finally gettin' married**

Fluttershy: **They're finally gettin' married**

Rarity: **They're finally gettin' married**

Applejack and the Apple Family: **They're finally gettin'married**

Twilight Sparkle and her parents: **They're finally gettin' married**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders: **They're finally gettin'married**

Konata and the Lucky Girls: **They're finally gettin' married**

SG, Jack, and Halloween Town residents: **They're finally gettin' married**

Serena, Lita, and the Scouts: **They're finally gettin' married**

Minty and her brothers: **They're finally gettin'married**

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella: **They're finally gettin' married**

Sonic and his pals: **They're finally gettin'married**

Tails, Charlie, and Jeremy: **They're finally gettin' married**

Alyssa, Carly, the hyena trio, and Foster's: **They're finally gettin'married**

Cadnace: **We're finally getting married**

Perry just platypus growl instead of **They're finally gettin' married**.

Shiny Armor: **I'm finally gettin' married!**

Everyone cheered, dance, sing, and celebrated for the wedding.

Erin and the Crowd: **They're finally gettin' married!**

**At the party in Equestria!**

**(background) (mumbling)**

**Such a sight to see**

**Come on, go with me**

**To the party in Equestria!**

Even after the party stopped the song, Erin continues to sing and dance. Everyone stared at her confused and bewildered while SG, Candace, Konata, and their family and friends smiled nervously but Akira and Perry were annoyed. The Draconians were just face palm and annoyed even more.

Erin: **A party's goin on there.**

**There's a party**

**Gonna party**

**Help me**

**Catch me my number tumba**

**Somebody rub the lamp**

**Somebody rub the lamp**

**Ah you gotta see this!**

"Girl, get off the stage!" Shado said annoyed and a bit peeved.

Erin stopped dancing to notice this.

"That's a-nough." Erin said.

She smiled and walked sideways.


End file.
